The present invention relates generally to health care devices, and more particularly, to a pair of temperature- and humidity-control visible multi-function eye-care massage glasses.
With the popularity of computers and mobile electronic devices, people are in contact with electronic screens almost every day. After prolonged use of these devices, it will cause harmful impact on the human eyes; therefore, a variety of eye massage devices have been launched into the current market for consumers to alleviate or ameliorate symptoms arising from the excessive use of their eyes. However, it needs to be noted that the currently available eye heating and pressure massage devices, etc., mainly have the following shortcomings or limitations:
1. The Massage Devices' Directly Pressing Against the Eyeballs is Likely to Aggravate Some Serious Eye Diseases
(1) Dry eye syndrome is a common eye disease. It mainly is shown as eye fatigue, eye dryness, foreign body sensation, eye irritation, photophobia, tearing and other symptoms. If these devices directly press the eyes of such patients for massage, it can bruise the corneal epithelium and aggravate the diseases. Dry eye syndrome commonly causes dotted or flaked deletion or erosion of corneal epithelial cells, so squeezing of the cornea should be prevented.
(2) For patients suffering from dry eye syndrome associated with ocular hypertension, retinal ischemia, or hemorrhagic lesions, such as glaucoma, hypertension, or diabetic retinopathy, the direct press and massage on their eyeballs may aggravate the retinal ischemia or bleeding. That will cause serious consequences.
2. Temperature Effect on the Eyes is not Constant
Most human eyes can tolerate thermotherapy with temperatures ranging from 38 to 45 degrees centigrade. According to some studies in the field of ophthalmology, the temperature of 42 degrees centigrade generates a relatively good effect of thermotherapy on human eyes. It helps the heat penetrate deep into the eyeballs, thus promoting blood circulation and tissue metabolism. It also helps liquefy the meibomian gland lipid so as to provide an anti-dry protective layer of lipid for the cornea. However, the currently available eye heating massage devices all have no thermostats for the eyeballs. The temperatures vary, and are not constant.
3. They Lack Eyeball Humidifying and Moisturizing Devices
As everyone knows, the main role of an eye massage device is to prevent eye fatigue. However, in the field of ophthalmology, most eye fatigues are attributed to dry eye syndrome caused by factors such as watching TV and computers, overusing eyes, failing to rest the eyes well, and suffering from endocrine disorders or senile degeneration. Therefore, humidifying or moisturizing eyeballs can quickly alleviate the symptoms. However, the hot-pack eye massage devices currently available on the market are almost all in short of that function.
4. They Lack Visibility
Nearly all currently available hot pack and massage devices for the eyes on the market have no visual windows, and they all work on the eyes when the eyes are closed. As mentioned above, they will aggravate the eye diseases. Besides, the long-term massage on closed eyes is likely to cause a sense of fear and discomfort after the massage is completed.
5. They are Inconvenient to Carry with
The currently available massage glasses generally have an integrated design. Meanwhile, they need multiple additional modules for integration, thus making the structures relatively large, which is inconvenient for users to carry with in daily life.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the eye massage devices, which are based on currently available technologies, so as to create eye-care glasses which can not only treat eye diseases but also overcome the current limitations.